


lazy afternoon

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Утро, имбирные печенья и много поцелуев - у Кита Когане лучшие в мире выходные.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945





	lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Juanes - Para Tu Amor

Запах имбирного печенья разносится по квартире. Такой аппетитный и дразнящий аромат даже мёртвого из могилы поднимет. Когане высовывает взлохмаченную голову из-под одеяла и шумно вдыхает аромат выпечки. У него сегодня выходной, и он честно планировал спать весь день. Столько, сколько сможет. Но желудок протестующе урчит, а запахи с кухни манят его. И Кит, как лунатик в старых мультяшках, выбирается из тёплой кровати, кутается в плед и медленно плетётся в сторону кухни.

Тихо играет какой-то из хитов (не то Камилла Кабейо, не то Тэйлор Свифт, Кит не разбирается в поп-дивах своего парня), Лэнс пританцовывает у плиты, виляя бёдрами и тихо подпевая. Кит сонно моргает, но с каждой секундой наблюдения за своим парнем, чувствует, как просыпается. И улыбается неприлично широко. А Макклейн разошелся не на шутку. В духовке явно томятся имбирные печенья, а на плите готовятся панкейки. Лэнс перекладывает очередной в тарелку, кривляется под музыку, и только пытаясь покрутиться вокруг своей оси замечает Кита и вскрикивает, роняя лопатку .

\- Когане! - возмущенно вопит Лэнс, стыдливо прикрывая раскрасневшиеся щёки. - Хоть бы сказал, что ты здесь.

Кит лишь бурчит что-то неразборчиво себе под нос. Придвигается ближе к своему парню и обнимает его, укутывая их обоих в одеяло. Макклейн смеётся и показушно ворчит, что ему жарко. На кухне плита значительно так нагрела воздух. И вообще Кит слишком горячий. Когане лишь фыркает в ответ и выцеловывает на ключицах и плечах Лэнса едва заметные веснушки. Тот тихо хихикает и зарывается длинными смуглыми пальцами в чёрные всклоченные волосы своего парня.

\- Ну и шухер у тебя на голове, - произносит Макклейн тихо и так ласково, что у Кита пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Он обнимает Лэнса ещё крепче, прижимаясь ближе, словно хочет увязнуть в нём, слиться в одного человека, и быть ближе чем когда-либо. Лэнс смеётся и выпутывается из одеяла, где градус уже давно превысил комфортный. Кита усаживают за стол как есть - мятого, сонного, в одеяле. Макклейн пританцовывает у плиты, мурчит тихо себе под нос что-то на испанском уже без музыки, и Когане кажется, что ещё немного, и он задохнётся от невыносимых приливов нежности, что затапливают его с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее. 

\- Y tengo también, un corazón que se muere por dar amor, - Лэнс напевает, а у Когане осознание того, что сегодня не нужно совсем никуда. Им некуда спешить. Они могут провести так весь день. Лэнс будет петь, а Кит слушать и таять от нежности.

\- Y que no conoce el fin, un corazón que late por vos... - песня обволакивает Кита, заполняет кухню, пополам с уютными ароматами. И пусть Когане совсем не понимает слов, ему и не нужно. Только бы этот день не кончался. 

Макклейн бросает лукавый взгляд через плечо на своего парня и тот не выдерживает. Одеяло летит на пол. Песня перерастает в ласковый смех, который стихает в поцелуе. Пальцы Лэнса в тёмных локонах Кита, пальцы Когане забираются под футболку его парня и считают рёбра под смуглой кожей. У них впереди целый день абсолютной лени. Они будут завтракать настолько неспешно, будто собираются делать это весь день. Будут смотреть смешные ток-шоу и целоваться медленно и лениво, тягуче и вкусно. И они определённо займутся сексом. И не один раз. Неспешно, нежно, томительно, растягивая удовольствие.

Кит ласково улыбается в тонкие губы своего парня. Это самый лучший его выходной за последнее время.


End file.
